Two Long Weeks
by MewMidnight
Summary: When the whole gang is sitting around bored one evening, a joke turns into a serious decision. The bored couples decide everyone is allowed to sleep with whoever they want inside the group, no strings attached. This is going to be a crazy two weeks. ;
1. Zakuro's Visitor

Description: Years after the final battle, the group is fairly calm. One day, they realize their lives have been lacking excitement, relationship wise. What starts off as a joke between the couples, ends up as a two weeks of a 'grace period'. In which each member of the group is allowed to do anything, or in this case, anyone they want. The TMM crew is spicing it up!

Rating: M Lots of Lemons! :D

MewMid: Okay look, I just wanted this story to be fun and sexy. I get bored of writing pg and T rated fics so this is to satisfy my need for a more raunchy story. Just doing this one for fun, will update occasionally as I have ideas. Will have a half assed story line. Hope everyone who likes M rates stories enjoys it!

Oh, and here are the ages and actual couples in the story:

Ichigo/21 x Masaya/22

Zakuro/24 x Pai/26

Purin/17 x Tart/17

Ryou/24 x Lettuce/22

Mint/21

Keiichiro/29

Kish/22

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Sex is emotion in motion"

-Mae West

The conversation was growing dull as the night dragged on. It was only 9pm but the group had been there since around 7:30. The cafe was dimly lit, a few tables were pulled together so the entire group could sit around together and have dinner.

"So how are you and Pai? None of us ever saw that one coming."

Mint asked with a sly tone to her voice, looking at the girl she idolized. Zakuro took a deep breath and smiled slightly,

"We're good. We actually have a lot in common, and he can teleport, which is convenient when I need him out of my room quickly before my manager shows up."

Ichigo giggled and made a suspicious face,

"And what exactly would you two have been doing for him to have to leave so quickly?"

She trailed off with a silly tone to her voice and waved her hand to let the older mew know she was just joking. Ryou groaned, he and Lettuce had a bit of a dull sex life. The green haired girl looked to the side, shy about the topic now on the table.

"My sex life is absolutely great Ichigo, thanks for mentioning it."

Zakuro said calmly, giving a bit of a smirk to her friends. Ichigo leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair,

"I was just messing around!"

"What is we had a free for all? Wouldn't that be cool?"

Kish's voice silenced the table, Ryou leaned forward, quite interested in what he said.

"What do you mean?"

The blond asked, staring at the mischievous alien. Mint huffed, looking over at the two as Kish grinned wide, the alien continued,

"I mean like… for a period of time, let everybody do whoever they want."

Masaya coughed on what he was drinking, Lettuces face flushed and Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Kish held up his hands quickly,

"Come on! Before you freak out, think about it!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, he continued,

"Most of you have been dating for almost a year! I know your sex lives need a jumpstart! Why not do it between friends? I mean… we're all clean, and we're all friends…"

Zakuro blinked a few times and looked over at Pai, his face held no emotion. Masaya wiped his mouth with a napkin, his face flushing a bit, as well as Lettuce's. Ryou chuckled out loud and leaned back into his chair,

"You serious?"

The alien shrugged,

"Sure! Come on you guys, just for like… two weeks or something?"

Ichigo bit her lip, she loved Masaya, but part of what Kish said was true. She and Masaya had a dull sex life, he wasn't outgoing and spontaneous so much anymore. Ichigo hated the idea, but at the same time couldn't help but consider it. Her eyes met with Zakuro's, the wolf girl glanced back over at Kish as if waiting to hear a verdict from someone else.

The table was in an awkward silence. The green haired alien smiled and put his hands on the back of his head as he reclined,

"Anyone opposed to the idea?"

The whole table looked around, it seemed like no one wanted to admit they did or didn't want to do this. The alien laughed aloud, smiling to those sitting around him.

"No objections! Its settled! For the next two weeks everyone can do whoever and whatever they want, as long as it stays in this group."

Purin and Tart just laughed it off, not taking it seriously. Lettuce's face was bright red, she was barely comfortable sleeping with Ryou, how would this effect them?

Keiichiro took a sip of his drink, this was an awkward conversation in deed. Ichigo bit her lip and looked at Kish,

"How can this work though, we don't want to be unfaithful Kish!"

He shook his head,

"No one counts the next two weeks! Its only between us in this group here, and no one can count it as cheating or get jealous. Just purely physical relationships these next two weeks. Come on guys, it'll be awesome!"

There were a few more questions, and a few of them didn't take it seriously, but it was settled. When everyone was on their way out, Ichigo was stopped by Zakuro and Pai outside. The wolf mew had a confident expression on her face, Pai stood beside her silently as Ichigo asked them what they wanted. The tall girl made a motion with her head,

"You want to come back to my place with Pai and I? To be honest, the two of us have been thinking of trying this on our own. I'd prefer to do this with someone I can trust and isn't a rabid fan."

The redhead felt her face get warm, she wasn't sure about this at all. Masaya was out at his car, he waved to her as he got behind the wheel. Ichigo looked out at him, she hesitantly waved him on. He flashed his headlights and drove off. Zakuro gave her a smile before they got into her car and left, the three talked casually as they drove towards Zakuro's mansion.

Ichigo got a text from Masaya when they arrived,

-Hey, don't worry about a thing sweetheart. Two weeks! It'll be fun! Have a good time! ;)

His text made Ichigo smile, even though she couldn't describe how nervous she was.

While the three of them were walking into the mansion, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the two of their backs as they walked ahead of her. How was this going to work? Pai seemed so uninterested in them, was he really that great? Ichigo found herself smiling, it would be strange being with another guy, and she guessed she could always leave if she wasn't enjoying herself

…...

When Ichigo was taking off her coat, she heard someone flop down on the bed behind her in the center of the room. Zakuro's bed was an enormous King sized bed, midnight black blankets covered it. Ichigo smiled awkwardly as she turned to face them. Pai hung his coat on the chair near the computer, Zakuro rolled over onto her back on the bed. A deep breath escaped her mouth as she waved to the tall alien standing at the foot of the bed patiently,

"Bring her over Pai. Ichigo, you can trust him."

Zakuro's tone had only a hint of warmth in it, but Ichigo could sense the humor in her words. The alien walked over and swooped her up in his arms, Ichigo flinched and her face blushed slightly as he carried her over to the large mattress. The cat girl laughed when he dumped her on the bed playfully.

Zakuro stretched out as she removed her shirt. Ichigo felt suddenly shy, she was the third person, and the other two were an item. Pai sat on the edge of the bed, admiring his woman and reaching out to touch her long violet slightly recoiled her knees to her chest. Zakuro leaned her head towards Ichigo,

"Impress her why don't you? I know you can seduce me easily."

The lanky aliens dark eyes fell on Ichigo's big round brown eyes, she found herself smiling slightly. He had a dark contemplative expression on his face as he reached out at her, she gasped when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her over on his lap. Zakuro seemed to lean back as Ichigo was pulled in front of her, the cat girl felt her whole body grow warm. His hands grabbed her small ribcage as he closed the gap between them.

Ichigo flinched when he kissed her, his lips weren't anything like Masaya's. His were thin and cool, like his entire body was, Masaya's mouth was warm and open when the two kissed. Zakuro nudged his knee with her foot, he broke the kiss and looked over at the paler girl. The wolf girl motioned towards the clock,

"I have to get up early tomorrow. We should do this quick."

The younger mew shook her head,

"I can go if you want me to."

Zakuro shook her head,

"Nah its all right, I want to do this tonight, we'll just do this fast… Pai?"

The alien nodded and allowed a small almost unseeable smile, he moved Ichigo up on the mattress. Zakuro was behind her and removed her shirt, the red head felt her cheeks flush pink again even though neither of them seemed phased. Ichigo felt like locking up when the alien removed his shirt and folded it quickly, tossing it aside.

A long slender hand found its way to Ichigo's inner thigh, she felt a light nervous feeling over her whole body. His eyes met hers, as if to ask for permission to proceed. Ichigo reached behind her and unclipped her bra, with a small smile on her face.

There was only two weeks, might as well enjoy it.

Her whole body grew tense when his hand slid under her skirt, and under the lining of her underwear. The cat girl felt her heart beat quicker, she leaned back, not realizing Zakuro was sitting behind her supporting her upper body.

The wolf girl gave devious glances to the dark alien in front of them as she planted small kisses on Ichigo's collarbone. Long slender fingers slid into her entrance, Pai found himself with a rather malicious smirk on his face. Her face made a beautiful expression of surprise as he moved his two fingers about gently. Her expression kept twisting about, her mouth hung open just slightly.

Zakuro's hands found there way around Ichigo's front side and she covered her chest for her. Pai removed his fingers when he noticed how slick they had become. Zakuro nodded to him and she pulled Ichigo back on top of her own body, the red head was tense laying on top of her friend. Her back was pressed against Zakuro's frontside, Pai leaned over the two of them. Ichigo just complied as he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach, facing Zakuro.

"Hey, did you-"

Before Ichigo could finish her sentence, Pai moved forward and entered Ichigo. The cat mew ended her sentence with a loud gasp, her head dropped to Zakuro's collarbone. She wasn't ready for it, it took her completely by surprise.

The alien moved slowly at first, small raspy breaths were all he could hear. He reached under Ichigo as Zakuro scooted up. Ichigo found herself looking at her own waist, she could barely see his legs behind hers. Her face was on Zakuro's stomach, she saw Pai's hand reach under her and start fondling Zakuro's womanhood.

Another loud gasp was heard when Pai suddenly picked up speed, Ichigo gasped and clenched the blankets around her, Pai was bigger than Masaya. Every time he pushed farther it was on the brink of being painful. She found herself gasping and letting out small cries while Zakuro only breathed a bit rapidly and twisted about. The red head felt her whole body feel hot and anxious, her lower half felt like there was a pressure put on it.

Pai took a raspy breath inward, his cheeks flushed slightly. Zakuro twisted about as Ichigo lifted her head off her stomach. Pai slammed forward, moving rapidly back and forth, Ichigo let out a cry. Her eyes were slammed shut as she felt herself climax, she felt her whole body relax. Zakuro twisted about as she finished as well.

The alien moved Ichigo onto her side beside Zakuro, creating a weird angle of entry for himself. Ichigo writhed about in pleasure as the alien thrust a few hard times, finishing himself. Ichigo flinched when he removed himself from her, and pulled his hand back away from Zakuro.

Pai leaned down, his breath heavy, he planted a firm kiss on Ichigo's left cheek, her face a rosy shade of pink. He then leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on Zakuro's lips, running his clean hand through her now very messy violet hair. Ichigo breathed hard as she watched him with one eye, he stood up and walked off towards the bathroom in the corner of the room.

"Wh… Wow Zakuro… how could you… hum… ever get bored of that?"

The wolf mew chuckled and scooted up so she could sit up,

"Never said I was bored, He and I just wanted to try this. Thanks for being part of it."

The younger mew just laid still, her heart still beating quickly.

"Hes… uhm.."

"Great?"

Zakuro said with an exasperated breath, looking down at her tired friend. Ichigo chuckled, lazily looking up at the older mew,

"Well that… And big. I had no idea!"

Zakuro laughed and got up to clean herself up,

"Yeah, sorry for not giving you the heads up."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Love this trio. Just saying.

R and R!

Who do you want to see together?


	2. Green Haired Lovers

Description: Lettuce is at home minding her own business and gets a visit from Kish, she is unsure and hesitant about him. The alien is persistent and gets her to give in and enjoy herself for once.

Rating: M

[][][][][][][][][][]

There was a green haired girl combing her long hair, deep in thought. She didn't know whom would soon invade her privacy on this quiet night. Her hair shone in the dim light, she smiled to herself. A certain blond boss of hers crossed her mind. She really cared about him, and felt lucky he had chosen her.

Her smile faded slightly, this 'grace' period made her nervous. Lettuce bit her lip and paused her brushing motion, who was he with right now?

The aquatic mew practically leapt out of her chair when she heard a tap on her window. Her deep blue eyes shot to the window behind her, there were bright eyes staring through at her. Kish scratched his nails against the glass lightly, eyeing her. He had never stopped to look at her without her glasses and with her hair down, he would admit she was quite beautiful.

The alien smirked and waved as she stared at him, a shocked expression on her face. Lettuce was staring out at him, a small shy smile appeared on her face. The girl stood up, but before she could cross the room to open the window he teleported in.

She gasped when he appeared in front of her,

"Oh! Kish you startled me!"

The alien wore his trademark smirk and nodded,

"My bad… What are you up to?"

The mew smiled and motioned towards her desk,

"I was just reading a book and getting ready for bed. How about you Kish?"

After she answered his question she froze, her body felt light and nervous. Kish never visited her, but she didn't have to ask herself why he was here. The green haired girl stared awkwardly as the alien responded,

"Just poking around… A tad bored I gotta admit."

Her heart beat a bit quicker, she and Ryou had a secretive sex life. Ryou was always gentle with her, as if she was a flower that could bruise. Lettuce had fun, but admitted it wasn't as wild as her girlfriends sex stories.

She turned and walked over to her desk, sitting down in the chair.

"Sorry to hear it, I have homework to get done tonight though…"

Her words seemed to trail off, she felt a pair of hands lightly grab her shoulders. Lettuce froze, her mind racing. Kish leaned down next to her face, a sly grin on his face.

"You could always do it tomorrow."

The alien seethed with a lustful expression on his face. Kish admitted he wanted to see if Ichigo would give him a chance, but he hadn't seen her at her house. Out of pure curiosity, he found himself at Lettuce's apartment. After seeing her through the window, he figured she'd have a good time with him. His lips grazed her cheek, making her face flush.

Lettuce flinched and shook her head,

"I'm s-sorry Kish-san! I've got work to do! And to be honest… I'm not to crazy about the two week grace period idea. Sorry about that…"

The alien narrowed his bright golden eyes, he knew she would play hard to get. Kish massaged her shoulders gently, her muscles tense from the anxiety. Lettuce bit her lip as he did so, she didn't know where to go from here. Should she tell him to leave? She didn't want to be rude to him or make him mad.

The girl inhaled sharply as a hand was removed and moved her long hair aside. Her whole body tingled with nervous energy as a pair of lips pressed against the left side of her neck. Lettuce clasped the outside hem of her pajama shorts, her bottom lip clenched in her teeth. His warm breath made chills run down her spine. The alien then scared her by turning her chair around suddenly, making her face him.

Kish had his playful smirk on his face as he grabbed her by her ribs and pulled her up, he kicked the chair out from beneath her and placed her butt on the desk. The green haired mew's face was a light flush of pink, her hands clasped to her chest. Long green hair fell around her face like a curtain. He reached up and touched her cheek,

"Has anyone told you you're really pretty?"

The girl allowed a small smile to appear on her lips, she hesitated,

"well… Only Ryou."

Kish chuckled and walked closer so his hips were between her knees, his eyes locked on hers,

"Yeah, he likes you a lot I'm sure…"

Before he could finish his statement her eyes fell to his chest,

"He was the first person I ever was with."

Her words were so quiet they were almost unheard, the alien mentally thanked his huge ears for picking up her words. She covered her mouth and shook her head, blushing like mad,

"I- I'm sorry! I don't know why I told you that! I- I just-"

"It's fine, you should relax. I'm not going to hurt you.."

Lettuce kept her eyes down and to the side, forgetting her nervousness for a moment. The alien leaned in and grabbed her chin, pulling her head up. The girls eyes opened wide as he planted a firm kiss on her lips, wrapping the other hand around her lower back. He paused the kiss only for a moment,

"I may be better than him though."

Lettuce couldn't speak before the alien pressed against her lips again, this time quicker and more passionately. She felt herself being pulled forward on her desk, sliding her butt on the loose papers. She tried to brush them aside, afraid to crinkle them all up.

Lettuce resisted slightly, she didn't think she wanted this. She loved Ryou, she wanted to be with him. Her intelligent brain kept racing while the alien moved his hand from her chin to her neck. How would she know if she liked being in bed with Ryou if she was never with anyone else? No! Lettuce shook her head, breaking the kiss.

Kish leaned in and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"K-Kish! I can't do this! I'm… I'm sorry!"

He spoke to her between kisses,

"You know… He's probably doing the… Same thing right now with someone? Two free weeks… Just let yourself enjoy things for once…"

Lettuce really took his words to heart, she blinked a few hard times. Kish seemed to know her better than she thought, she couldn't believe it. What the alien said actually made sense, she always was shy and holding back. Her thoughts were interrupted when he seized the waistband of her shorts and yanked them around her rear, pulling them down her legs.

Lettuce blushed and put both of her hands in her lap, trying to cover her underwear. Kish chuckled and looked in her eyes playfully,

"You can trust me. We're just having fun."

As Kish pulled her rear all the way to the edge of the desk, she had very mixed emotions about this. Her brain screamed no and to push him off, and that this was wrong of her to do. All of her muscles seemed to be enjoying the contact, it was strange and exciting.

Lettuce shook her head again, letting her smart mind get the best of her. Kish definitely noticed, he reached up and unbuttoned her shirt slowly, planting his lips on hers to distract her. Lettuce felt her face turn red as he removed the shirt and put it on the desk behind her. Lettuce almost yelped when he leaned far forward, pushing her upper body back. The uppermost part of her shoulders pressed against the wall behind her desk, the alien leaned on her. His hands slid down the front of her body, pressing against her chest firmly before going to her hips.

Kish used one hand and pulled down his own shorts. Lettuce shyly put her hands on his shoulders, she always let Ryou do as he pleased not really doing much of the work herself. She felt the alien pressing his lower body into hers, aching for contact.

The green haired girl felt her heart racing in her chest, the alien shut off the light switch behind her, leaving one lamp on in the corner of the room next to her bed. Kish grinned, opening his eyes partly, she got lost in the dim glow of his eyes. The dim light made his eyes look even brighter and more mischievous. Kish slid one hand under her, onto the soft cotton of her underwear. Lettuce tensed up slightly, her jaw clenching shut and her eyes growing a bit wider. Kish nodded,

"Don't you worry, I'll make this quick."

Lettuce felt a little mixed about his words, she was used to slow passionate love, not quick wild love. Her body grew more tense when she felt him pressing his member against her lower half. Lettuce hesitantly put her hands on his hips, he squeezed her hips and rocked slowly against her. The friction made their bodies warm, she felt herself grow more excited than she had been.

Lettuce tried to fight what her body was doing, she loved Ryou, but didn't want to fight Kish. The alien continued to surprise her, he used his hand and pulled her underwear to the side. Instead of using his fingers like Lettuce was used to before sex, the alien leaned forward and slid his hard erection into her lower body. Lettuce let out a gasp, and covered her mouth promptly after. She didn't move, he held still for just a moment, taking a deep breath.

She leaned forward and kissed him, surprising the alien pleasantly. Kish found himself tensing his lower body muscles when she leaned forward, it created an interesting angle for him. He didn't begin slowly, his body ached for friction. He began moving back and forth quickly, Lettuce kept her mouth pressed against his to stifle her noises. His hands held her hips, moving her to his motions. Kish grinned to himself as she breathed quickly, her mouth hung open.

Kish slid his hands up the front of her body and around her face. He stared at her exhausted expression as he trust quicker. Lettuce let out a few whimpers and moans, her eyes half shut as she looked at his face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her body hunched forward.

The alien pushed her shoulders back and pulled her hips forward, he held her rear up on the very edge of the table. She did as she was motioned to do and laid down on the desk, he moved her to an angle so her head didn't hit the wall. Kish held her legs up beside his hips and rapidly thrust, she covered her mouth and looked aside.

Kish heard her stifle a loud moan, he smiled inwardly,

"Got ya"

He whispered to himself, looking down at her body. Kish looked down at himself entering her and clenched his teeth as he finished. When his motions slowed down, and then came to a halt, she sat up.

Kish slowly pulled herself from her body and looked at her flushed face. Lettuce leaned forward and kissed his cheek before jumping up and grabbing her clothes. Kish stared as she disappeared into her bathroom.

He shrugged, it was fun, but he didn't know if she enjoyed it quite as much as he did.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll be honest, I really like KishxLettuce.

I'll do the request soon I promise! Let me know who you'd like to see!

R and R please!


	3. Ichigo Doesn't Have to Pick

Description: A bored alien follows his favorite kitty to find something he wasn't expecting. He decides to intervene and get involved in the complex situation, he wont stop until he gets his

Rating: M

Couple: RyouxIchigoxKish [requested]

[][][][][][][][][][]

The cat girl brushed her red hair out of her face as she entered the cafe. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her jacket and hat in her locker. The girl rushed down the hall and up to the locker room door, she turned the knob quickly. It was groaned and shook the door handle,

"I don't believe this!"

She turned and darted over to the kitchen to see if she had missed Keiichiro, he wasn't there. The red head turned and ran up the stairs, Ryou would probably be there. She knocked lightly on her boss' door, hoping he was there. A blond man sat at his computer, he leaned back in his chair and turned around when he heard the knock.

"Come in."

Ichigo opened the door and looked over at him,

"Shirogane, hey. Can I have the locker room key? I forgot something in there from my last shift."

The young man shrugged and smiled at her, she shook her head and threw up her hands,

"What the hell?"

"I don't have it. Keiichiro has it and he's out."

Ichigo groaned and threw her head back, she put her hands in her pockets in a rush.

"That sucks! I need that jacket its getting cold outside!"

Ryou chuckled and looked back at his computer,

"Sorry Strawberry. I'll text you when Keiichiro gets back."

The cat girl tilted her head, curious about what he was doing. She walked over and peered at his computer screen over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed and turned to look at her,

"I'm working what did you need?"

She rolled her eyes and stood upright,

"Jeez no need to be a jerk."

He shook his head and looked back at the screen, she started letting her thoughts wander as the two sat in silence. Ichigo remembered all the times he kissed her. Her cheeks felt a little pink thinking about it. Ichigo looked down at him, she wouldn't deny the fact he was handsome. He was a good looking guy, but was with Lettuce now.

Ichigo's eyes stayed on the side of his face, it was weird that those two were together. Ichigo felt a bit less wanted, she always felt like maybe he had a crush on her, but maybe she was wrong. The red head knew Lettuce was pretty, but was she prettier than her?

Ichigo bit her lip, her ditzy side getting the better of her.

"Shirogane, are you attracted to me?"

He stopped typing. Ryou slowly turned and looked at her, an emotionless expression on his features.

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo rocked back on her heels, suddenly feeing very stupid. She had Masaya, why did she care if he was attracted to her?

"Uhhmm… I just asked if you were attracted to me. Sorry, I know it was inappropriate."

Ryou kept his bright aqua eyes locked on her face, he was silent for a few long moments. Ichigo felt more dumb as more silence ensued. She felt herself smiling, his tone was calm and collected,

"Well… Y-Yeah."

His one stammer made him feel dumb. Ryou mentally kicked himself, he didn't want to come across as a tool. Ichigo felt herself compelled to jump on him for some reason. Something about him was devilishly attractive, but she knew she shouldn't.

Ichigo kept staring as he went back to typing, she couldn't shake her thoughts. She and Masaya hadn't really been having much sex, and she hated to admit it, but he never gave her what she wanted. The cat girl felt her adrenaline kick in, her heart started beating quickly. Ryou looked so calm and collected all the time, it would be great to see him in a fluster.

The cat girl smiled inwardly, she couldn't believe how bold and daring she was being. Her cat side must have caught the better of her, curiosity got her to go for it. The girl grabbed his shoulder and pulled at it, he turned around to face her with a slightly confused expression.

"What Ichigo?"

A small smile curved her lips and her big brown eyes were locked on his bright blue ones. Ichigo eyed him for a moment,

"Shi-Shirogane. I.. Kind of find myself wanting you."

The blond looked at her as though he didn't understand her, he kept his eyes on her as she slowly sunk to her knees in front of him. His heart kicked into gear and began beating quickly in his chest. Ichigo slid her hands up his thighs and paused before she reached his private area. Ryou cleared his throat and shifted,

"What are you talking about? Are… Are you serious?"

The cat girl found herself smiling wider, a playful gleam in her eyes. Ryou ran a hand through his hair, he was a bit nervous at how forward she was being. His body grew warm as she put her ribs between his thighs and grabbed his waistband. Ichigo pushed herself forward mentally, she knew she only had this freedom for two weeks. Her hands unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans, his eyes kept locked on hers. Her eyes were down, not on his eyes.

She saw he was already fairly excited about the situation, she wasted no time. She carefully reached into his soft red boxers and took a gentle grip on his manhood. Ichigo smiled and leaned forward and slowly placed her lips on the tip of his erect muscle.

Ryou mentally reminded himself to relax, his hands clinging the arms of the chair as he watched her closely. He didn't want to compare Ichigo to his girlfriend, but Lettuce didn't do this for him. The two had calm, slow, and paced sex, and didn't really do much spontaneous sexual activities. Ichigo was giving him the opposite side of the spectrum here.

Ryou felt himself exhale slowly as her soft lips pleasured him. He looked up, taking shaky slow breaths, and found himself looking back down.

"Oh. Well isn't that lovely?"

Ichigo practically jumped out of her skin and jumped back on her rear at the familiar voice. Ryou grabbed the edge of his jeans and yanked them up to cover himself. The intruder stared at the two of them, a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

Ryou spat, frustrated at the intrusion. Ichigo sat back, her hand over her mouth in shock that Kish had seen her doing that. The alien stared at her, eyeing the surprised cat girl.

"I figured someone was here and I heard some voices, so when I came upstairs I saw this going on. Can't say I'm excited about it."

Ichigo sat there in surprise, she shook her head and stood up. She waved at Ryou and didn't look in his eyes as she walked toward the door. Kish stood in her way,

"I'm leaving, Kish move please."

The alien scoffed and tried to look in her eyes,

"You just passing yourself out here Kitty?"

The red head lowered her hand and looked into his eyes,

"I'm sorry you saw that Kish, but I really should go. "

Kish closed the door behind him and locked it, the cat girl gave him a slightly dirty look. He smiled at her,

"Why would you leave him hanging like that? Or me for that matter?"

Ichigo felt nervous, her body still ached for Ryou, but Kish was sort of crashing the party. Her lower half felt like it had a slight pressure on it, she shook her head. It wasn't good feeling like this around two men. The girl looked up at the alien once again,

"Kish come on, let me-"

He rushed forward and grabbed her face,

"Come on? What?… You?"

She twisted her face in a disgusted way, she shook her head to get him to let her go. The alien grabbed her waist and moved her over to Ryou's bed in the corner. Ryou stood up, "Come on Kish, leave her alone."

The alien tossed her on the bed with a chuckle, Ichigo flopped around until she was on her rear looking at the two. He turned to face the blond man,

"I'm not gonna hurt her. Don't tell me you don't want this."

The blond looked over at Ichigo, her eyes locked on Kish. Her expression puzzled him, she didn't look very mad really. Ichigo looked rather flustered, and kept her eyes locked on the alien. Kish shrugged and looked back at the girl,

"We can both have her, just in different ways perhaps. Come on man."

Kish's tone was playful and full of lust, Ryou knew he wanted her. He also knew Kish wanted her. The blond looked over at Ichigo, he felt bound up after their short encounter. Ichigo seemed willing a few moments ago, he found himself curious about whether she was still interested.

The blond man walked over and sat on the bed next to her, scooting back to the wall.

"You okay Ichigo?"

The red head shifted slightly and turned to look at him,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kish reached out and turned her shoulders towards Ryou, she groaned in complaint as the alien moved her. Ichigo started resisting as he pushed her down on Ryou's lap,

"All right Ichigo, be a good kitty and finish what you started."

Ichigo was confused by the way he acted, she opened her mouth to protest but then felt herself get pushed on her stomach. Ryou just moved his legs from below her, she looked up at him. The alien held the backs of her legs above the knee and yanked at her tight sweatpants. Ichigo made an unrecognizable sound,

"Uh! Excuse me Kish!"

Kish smiled at the sight of her pink underwear, he chuckled and pulled off her shoes as she resisted. Ichigo couldn't really do much, Ryou felt torn between what he wanted. Ichigo looked back at the alien,

"I didn't say I wanted you!"

Ryou reached out and touched her deep red hair, getting lost in the idea of her pleasuring him. Ichigo looked back at him, remembering what got her in this situation in the first place. She didn't move as Kish pulled off her sweatpants and traced her legs, his eyes locked on her small round rear. Kish chuckled and grabbed her butt,

"You have such a cute butt Kitty!"

Ichigo twisted around,

"Stop Kish!"

She shook her head and turned, realizing Ryou's pants were still undone. Her heart picked up again, she slid her hands forward grazing them over his crotch. Ryou inhaled sharply. Ichigo slid forward on her elbows, she felt herself wanting to finish what she started. The blond complied and leaned back as her hands reached for his manhood once again.

Kish rolled his eyes, he wanted Ichigo. His own body ached for her, he didn't care that Ryou was alien slid his shorts off and laid on the cat girl, their undergarments the only thing separating them. Ryou let out a gasp as Ichigo took him in her mouth again, she felt herself get more excited as she heard Ryou's slight reactions to her mouth.

The alien kept his eyes on Ichigo's rear as he slid off her underwear. Ichigo seemed to disregard his actions. Kish felt his own excitement about to drive him crazy as he removed his boxers. Kish took a swift hard hold of her rear and then spread her legs just enough so he could see her entrance. Ichigo paused and moved her head away from Ryou trying to see what Kish was doing.

The green haired alien laid down on top of her and forced himself into her, earning him a long gasp. Ichigo moved to get away from him,

"Kish! I don't want to have sex with you! Get off!"

The alien ignored her and kissed her shoulder and the side of her neck furiously as he started to pick up his pace. Ichigo fought him for a few moments before feeling a hand grab her jaw and turn her head. Ryou looked down at her, a slightly desperate expression on his face. Ichigo felt her whole body grow warm, she felt an intense pleasure as Kish trusted harder.

The blond in front of her slid his thumb into her mouth, holding her jaw with his fingers. Ichigo moved his hand and went down on him once more. Ryou and Kish both seemed to be gasping for air, and Ichigo let out muffled moans as Kish shoved himself into her harder. Kish grabbed her shoulders and started yanking her body down as he forced his way in and out of her small opening.

Ichigo felt Ryou move forward in a quick jerking motion as he released himself in her mouth. Ichigo quickly swallowed the liquid and pulled her mouth away to gasp for air. Kish's thrusting became more violent, she let out a moan as she climaxed.

The alien seemed wild in his motions, Ichigo winced and pressed her face into the mattress below her.

"Ahh, Kish.. You're kind of hurting me!"

She said in a fuss, trying to move forward. Kish scooted back, removing himself from her for a moment. He then grabbed her feet and pulled her back towards the edge of the bed and entered her again. The thrusting was wild and very hard, Ichigo winced and groaned through it. She felt her lower body release a second time, soon after the alien put his head on her shoulder blades.

Kish grabbed her rear and thrust a few hard times as he finished. His grasp was hard, his mouth hung open to pant. Ichigo groaned and scooted forward, removing his member from her small cavity. Her lower body ached as she turned over on her back.

Kish turned and sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed in exhaustion. Ryou had his head leaned back against the wall as he relaxed after so much excitement.

"That was insane!"

Kish blurted out with a laugh following the comment. Ichigo took a shaky deep breath,

"Kish that hurt."

She said in a slightly agitated tone, Ryou chuckled at her comment. Kish threw his hands up and then flopped them back down,

"You liked it!"

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Ooooh that was a hot trio. Love these guys! Don't know who she should pick… Thats a tough one.

R and R please!


	4. Take Advantage of the Chef

Description: Zakuro goes after Keiichiro one afternoon in the kitchen, taking advantage of the older man. Keiichiro can't hardly resist, he ends up enjoying himself.

Rating: M

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

A peaceful brunette man stirred some cookie dough in a large blue bowl. The kitchen counter was covered in white powdery flower. His lips were curved into a small smile, he loved what he did. The chef loved his job and wouldn't ever trade it for another job. The creak of the main doors of the cafe pulled him from his thoughts.

It was long after hours, he wasn't sure why anyone was coming back so late. His gray eyes looked across the kitchen to the clock on the wall, it was a little after 10pm. Keiichiro turned to see the visitor as the saloon kitchen doors opened. A tall elegant girl entered the room, she wore a short black skirt and knee high leather boots. Her long legs seemed to go on forever, her narrow indigo colored eyes locked on his.

"Hello Zakuro-san! How are you this evening?"

The wolf mew walked over to him, her eyes falling on what he was working on. She admired his handy work and then looked up into his eyes once more,

"I'm very well Akasaka, thank you. How about you? Busy tonight?"

The tall girl had a small smile on her lips, her mind focused on getting in the chefs head. Zakuro knew she loved Pai, but she had always been physically attracted to Keiichiro. She was only 24, and Keiichiro was almost 30 years old, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm just preparing things for tomorrow. Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

Zakuro walked forward, she wanted to taste his lips and see if he was sweet like he acted. Keiichiro tilted his head as if to ask the question again, his smile still on his face. Her deep eyes kept him entranced as she got uncomfortably close. The brunettes eyes couldn't help but fall to her lips as she got within inches of his face.

"I'm not really hungry. But-"

Her words trailed off, the chef felt his muscles grow tense. Keiichiro always had found Zakuro to be one of the most beautiful women, as did half the planet. The famous model was just as gorgeous as she was in her photos, and she was getting awfully close. The girl leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, she seemed to waste no time. The brown haired man felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Z-Zakuro…"

Those light pink lips curved into a smile as he said her name. Zakuro stared into his eyes, a lustful expression in them.

"Yes Akasaka?"

Keiichiro smiled warmly down at her,

"You can call me Keiichiro you know."

His words were sweet and like honey, as were his lips. The girl leaned up and pressed her lips against his firmly, their kiss became firmer and more passionate by the second. Zakuro was like smoke through a keyhole, he couldn't hold on for long. The chef had to take advantage of the time he had with her, he cupped her face gently. Zakuro slid her hands around his firm waist, her fingernails lightly tracing her back. Masculine hands slid off the jaw of the wolf mew and his hands gently slid down her neck and onto her shoulders.

The violet haired girl grabbed the back of his belt and slowly slid her hands around it, beginning to unbuckle the front. The tall chef felt anxious, this felt unreal. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Keiichiro grabbed a hold of the purple tank top straps and pulled them down around her arms. The wolf mew wore a black lace bra, her lips found their way down his neck and her hand undid the buttons on his shirt. The chef smiled at her and spoke softly,

"You're sure you want to do this Zakuro-san?"

The wolf girl opened his shirt and looked up in his eyes, "Of course I'm sure Keiichiro. I always kind of wanted to, to be honest."

The chef was surprised at her comment and leaned against the counter as her lips traced kisses down his chest. A sharp breath escaped the chef's lips, his body warm wherever she kissed. The wolf girl stood up abruptly and pressed her body into his, rubbing her hips against his. Her lower body moved in a circular motion against his groin, the chef felt himself get a bit too excited about the contact. The girl placed a hand on his lower stomach and slid her hand down the front of his tan pants.

Keiichiro exhaled slowly as she found what she was looking for, she smiled slightly, a tint of deviousness in her smile.

"Wow. I'm not disappointed Keiichiro…"

Her voice was seductive, she ran her other hand over his jaw. The chef had one hand on her lower back and the other on her chin. Keiichiro stroked her jaw line and then gently traced his fingers over her lips. Her lips were soft and round, it drove him crazy thinking about her lips against his. Her hand gently ran over his manhood. The chef chuckled awkwardly,

"I can't believe we're doing this in the kitchen Zakuro!"

The girl nodded and thrust against his hips slowly with her own, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. The wolf mew undid his pants and slid down her skirt after, her underwear matched her black lace bra. The girl moved him around and switched places with him, pulling his hips against hers. Zakuro's rear was against the counter top, her lips slid over his in a heated fury. Keiichiro found that he couldn't control himself when this girl pressed against him, he was undoubtedly letting her pull him in.

Zakuro slid down his boxers and used her hand to press his manhood against the lace of her underwear. Keiichiro breathed slowly, his hands holding her hips now. Zakuro stared into his eyes as she scooted up just a bit to sit on the counter top. Her long legs wrapped around his body, her ankles crossing behind his rear. The chef shook his head,

"I'm not sure if I can do this with you Zakuro… I feel a bit guilty."

"I let Pai have another woman in front of me. Keiichiro, it's what I want…Please…"

Her voice changed when she mouthed the last word, she gently used her lips to pull at his lower lip just a bit. Keiichiro looked down at her wonderful figure put in front of him. The girl nibbled and kissed his stomach and chest, rubbing her fingers around the base of his manhood. She twisted and uncrossed her legs so she could pull off her underwear. Zakuro angled him toward her and twisted around on the end of his erect member. The girl hung her mouth open, staring in his eyes, her expression one of yearning.

The brunette hesitated and then slowly entered her, she let out a small gasp and twisted a bit. His whole body felt the ecstasy of entering this girl, she was slick, as if she had been waiting for him. Zakuro leaned up and gave him a mischievous expression as he moved in and out the first few times, he gave her a questioning glance,

"Keiichiro…" She narrowed her eyes playfully, he stared expectantly as she paused, "Make it hurt."

Her words were short and didn't sound cold, they sounded full of passion. He stared for a moment, slowing his motions almost to a halt. No woman had ever said that to him in the past. Of the couple women he had been with in his life, she was the first to say this to him. He wasn't sure how to take it, this really wasn't his style. Keiichiro began moving quicker, her body reacted accordingly with her grabbing his shoulders and breathing heavily. The chef pumped himself quicker until he heard her making audible sounds.

The brunette honestly found it to be one of the best times he's had in a long time. Zakuro rocked against him, her mouth hung open. Keiichiro's whole body felt hot, his lower muscles kept contracting and relaxing. The wolf mew leaned back, her hands supporting her upper body, the older man grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as moved in and out quickly. He couldn't help but let out a small moan when she moved her hips in a slow circle while he thrust.

She seemed to get just a bit tighter as she climaxed for the first time in their encounter. The chef took a shaky breath, he thrust harder now. The girl let out a small cry, her eyes clamped shut. Zakuro leaned forward, pulling his member down tighter inside her. Zakuro reached up and yanked her bra off over her head. Keiichiro glanced down admiring her nude form, he felt himself getting close.

Zakuro reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling him into her harder. Keiichiro took a few raspy breaths, his eyes closed. The wolf girl grabbed his hand and covered her mouth with his hand, pushing two of his fingers in her mouth. They tasted of sweet cookie dough and flour. The chef shook his head as he opened his eyes to see her expression, she opened her mouth wide and moaned his name in a provocative tone. Her second climax preceded his final one, the chef angled upward a few sharp times as he thrusted through his orgasm.

The wolf girl wrapped her arms around him, swirling her hips in slow circles as she gently scratched his back. Keiichiro took a few deep breaths,

"W-wow. Zakuro…"

A small smile appeared on her lips, her cheeks were flushed pink,

"That was great Keiichiro…"

The two tired individuals had no idea that there was another person that just watched the end of their passionate encounter. The navy blue haired girl stared at them in awe through the kitchen window, she stood in the main room. The girl turned around and covered her mouth in surprise. Mint had only been there for the last few minutes of it, but she couldn't believe what she saw. The girl bit her lip, she wondered if anyone was free tonight, after seeing those two she felt a bit like going after someone herself.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Keiichiro and Zakuro are officially the hottest couple ever. I love Zakuro with Pai, but I like Keiichiro because he is more charming… Mhm. lol. Hope everyone enjoyed it as much as Keiichiro did! ;D

R and R please!


End file.
